Source of miracles
by Hadesumaru
Summary: "I think, that... without determination there's not any hope, and people say, that hope is the most important? If there's passion, then there's also determination. Then, we can say, that passion and determination are the source of miracles." Meet Hikaru Sawashiro, a boy who has a secret, which he can't tell to anyone.
1. Chapter 1

_There were many things, that she hated, and also she hated, when someone, after she mentioned things, she hated, asked her "what does she like then?". It was just as red blanket for bull. She also hated banality. She hated cowards, but was one of them. She hated hipocrites, but also was one. She hated basketball, but she loved playing it. She was full contradictions, but maybe that made him fall in love with her._

_While falling in love with her, he met at his way many things, many people, many feelings. He tasted sweet victory and bitter defeat. He's hold hands of his friends and blocked hits from enemies and as well, he's shaken their hands. _

_He felt passion, he felt determination, these feelings, which along with hope, are sources of miracles. And he met miracles as well. Without them, that day, he wouldn't shine so brightly. When they told him, that he was their light, he was their miracle, he wanted to cry, out of joy... because the same, he could tell about them._

It was beautiful day of spring, and also begining of year in Miyabe Junior High. Nice school, nice day, nice place - he thought, while looking at building of his new school. It wasn't big, but also wasn't small. It was just 'ok', and had somehow weird, but comfortable and familiar atmosphere.

- We'll spend our next three years here, right? - he smiled to his brother, who was standing beside him. Hayami sent him weird look and turned his head to the other side. He was still angry at him, after all. - Don't be like that, otouto - he laughed and jumping, ruffled his brothers hair.

- We can still go back to home, you know? - said Hayami looking away.

- Nope, we can't and also, I've already decided, that I'll spend next three years normal, as normal person, normal teenager, why can't you be as happy as me? Now we can play together and learn together and everything~! - Hikaru reminded him counting with his thingers.

- You're really weird person, Hikaru-nii... - sighed Hayami.

- Oi, stop calling me weird! I'm your ani~! - Hikaru fakely insulted him with bright simle on his pale face. - Now, now, we should go, soon we're going to be late for ceremony - he recalled and pulled his younger brother by arm.

While going through school gate, he was smiling widely. Accidentaly, he bumped at someone. He bumped onto a girl with long silver hair and doll-like face, who was posing to the picture. He turned around for a moment to see person taking a photo. It was a man in the wheelchair. Next to him stood a tall girl with her gold hair tied up into ponytail. They were similing brightly. Then he turned back and pulling his brother arm ran to gymnasium.

He didn't pay attention to that girl, who looked almost as if she was dead inside. He only thought, that if she smiled, she'd look better, just like angel. He thought, that he wouldn't meet her anymore, but... he didn't know, how much he was mistaken.

After ceremony, they all went to their classes. Unfortunately Hayami was in other class than Hikaru. He wanted to go to chairman and ask him about that, but older brother stopped him from that. Hikaru knew, that he'll be okay. He was in class 1-E. While looking at other freshmen he felt excited, just like he waiting for first star.

Class was big, it had many windows and many desks staying next to each other. Students were talking and introducing themselves. He felt something trembling inside of him, when he sat in his new desk and looked at blacboard beside teacher's desk.

- Yo, what's your name little rabbit?

He turned to a person who talked and pointed himself like asking if that question was directed to him. Gut who asked smiled widely and nodded. He was very tall even sitting.

- I'm Sawashiro Hikaru, Sawashiro written as "white, happiness" and Hikaru as "radiance" - he anwsered smiling lightly. - And... what's with that "little rabbit"? - he asked tilting his head.

- Wow, kanji freak or am I wrong? - laughed tall boy. - I'm Genbuyama Kirifumi, in my surname... I don't know? It comes from "genbugan" which means basalt or something like that... It's really moronic, but don't mind it. And my name... in free translation it means "wandering in the fog" - he said and rolled his caramel eyes. - And that little rabbit... Hm, I think, that I'll just call you that, 'cause you're sooo small and pale, you remind me of white rabbit from "Alice in wonderland" - don't ask about that, pleaseeee! My sister is obsessed with that stuuupid story.

Kirifumi was very talkative person. Hikaru knew it at first glance. He looked easy going and had "laid-back" atmosphere around him, which somehow helped Hikaru and gave him comfort.

- Nee, rabbit-kyun, from which elementary school did you come? I know many people, but I don't remember you somehooow, maybe I was too introvertic... Then I must fix my bad behave... Buuut, before that I should get some sleep, last night I spend playing on my playstation, don't get wrrrrong impression, but... No, well I'll be hooonest... I'm lazy...

- Hahaha, I guessed that before - laughed Hikaru. - You're nice person Genbuyama-kun, can we be friends? - he asked. He hoped, that Kirifumi didn't see that weird true and bright hope, which was almost written all over his face.

- Of course, rabbit-kyun~! Are you stupid? How can you ask? - Kirifumi pouted. - You didn't believe in me? I'm really pure-hearted, Rabbit-kyun, and y'know friendship is something you can't ask, it something that borns without warning...

- I think it has just born - said Hikaru smiling.

- And alsooo, if I'm calling you 'Rabbit-kyun', you can call me Fumi or make me new nickname, that only you'll use~! - proposed Genbuyama and clicked his tongue.

- Uhm, I don't know, how to call you... - he said with hesistance.

- Oh c'mon, first thing, that comes into your mind, when you see me - said Kirifumi and pointed his face. He had long face with big caramel eyes and two moles next to one of them. His smile and expression were a little sleepy and he looked not really inteligent, but somehow amusing. Hikaru thought, that anyone could smile by just one glance at Fumi's face.

- Puppy... - he said without a single thought. - You look like a puppy.

- Awww, you're sooo mean Rabbit-kyun, but heck, it's your first impression, so I won't intrude, but well... you could've lied to me and everyone would be happy... - laughed Fumi with tearfull voice and showed his thumb.

- Hmm, it'd be weird if I called you "puppy" in front of everyone, so, I'll stay at Fumi, 'kay? - asked Hikaru, amused.

- Okay then~! And I have to warn you Rabbit-kyun, but I'm not only lazy, but also really, very, extremlllllly stuuuupid and siiiilly, soo... you've got to take responsibillity of becoming friends with me~! - announced Fumi. - I can show you my grades from elementary school if you don't believe meeee~! - he added.

- You drag around a letter with your grades from elementary school? - Hikaru was a little shocked.

- Old hag, commonly known as "Genbuyama's mother", told me, that I should show this to people who want to become my friends, 'cause it's for their own safety - muttered Fumi while grimacing weirdly.

Hikaru laughed amused by Kirifumi's behaviour and told him, that although he's stupid, he still wants to be his friends. After that Genbuyama beamed with joy and they talked, talked... about everything and nothing, 'till their homeroom teacher, Daiya Akihiko came.

She came late. Fumi told him, that she looks like a ghost, so they decided to call her "Ghost-san", though, when there came time presentation, she introduced herself as "Nijiroma Gina". She sat in front of Hikaru. She was only a few centimetres shorter than him. Her long silver hair covered her back and were a little electrified while contacting with curtains.

Even though she was sitting in front of him, he felt as if she was far away from him. There was distance between them, that he felt, he couldn't break. He couldn't reach her.

Teacher, Daiya Akihiko, really nice man, who introduced himself as the best basketball player in history and also the best history teacher, asked them to in introdution add their hobbys and things that they like. He had little ball which looked similiarly to basketball. He gave it to first person in front of him, the smallest girl, that Hikaru has ever seen.

- Kanda Yuuna, I like archery and it's also my hobby, I also like my friend Ritsu-chan, and I like mochi... - she said shyly and really quickly threw ball to person behind her.

- Well, she was honest, I went to the same elementary school as her, she has been on every archery's tournament and thanks to her, our school team was always in top free.

- Oh, so she must be something like prodigy...? - asked Hikaru hesistantly.

- Maybe, but... If she was sorted to "genius-like-stuff", she'd go to Teikou, y'know. It's the best Junior High from the whole Tokio, who knows, maybe even Japan. It's the best place for prodigies - Fumi anwsered grimacing. - I remember that few guys from my class was really proud, that they're going to attend Teikou... Even I wanted to, but I came to realize...

- What? - Hikaru asked again, when Kirifumi made a break.

- That it'd be soooo troublesoooomeee! Teikou is prestigious school, y'know, to go there, besides of talent, you've got to be model student... eh, nerd? It's just like that... Buuut, I'm not clever and I'm not very hardworking person... I. HATE. STUDYING... Gah! - he gasped, when ball landed in his hands.

- Good catch - admitted Daiya-sensei and smiled. - You better pay attention dear giant, 'cause you'd bump onto cloud - sensei reminded him and adjusted his glasses. - Introduce yourself.

- Troublesome... - moaned Fumi. - Ooookay minna-san~! Yoohohoho~! - laughed Fumi and saluted to everyone, while standing up. His height caused, that all students looked at him curiously. - I'm Genbuyama Kirifumi, humm... what do I like? I like food, all food that is in the whooole world, and also I love to sleep. Oh! One more thing, I like playing basketball, I played it with my friends in elementary school and everyone envied me my height, it's good to be tall y'know, but I'd like to be shorter, 'cause when I'm somewhere, maybe in restaurant, they won't let me jump on trampoline, 'cause they - bastards - think, that I'm old! But I'm nooot old, I'm young and tired with growing... ooh, my hobbies are playing basketball, eating and sleeping... Peace and love, everybody~! - he ended his quote and smiled wholeheartedly. His classmates bursted into joyful laugh. Fumi sat back and just as if he was throwing a real basketball, he handed it to a persond beside him.

Hikaru couldn't stop laughing and enjoying fact, that he made such a wonderful friend. Kirifumi wasn't only his friend, he was a friend of world and food. He felt as if with Kirifumi's appearance, he stepped into new volume of his life. He wanted to tell Hayami everything and take him out of the mistake, that Hikaru can't live normally.

And all presentations went smoothly. His time came, somehow, he managed to introduce himself, but after some words from Fumi, sensei announced, that from today, they'll call him "Rabbit-kyun".

Ball landed in HER hands.

- I'm Nijiroma Gina, I like... nothing much, painting and being alone. My hobby is drawing - she said with monotone voice. But then, she added something from her own mind. She wasn't looking at him of Fumi, but they know, that it was addressed to them. - I hate basketball, cowards and people, who try so hard, even though they know, that they can't manage... that they can't win... they can't do anything.

He felt something sharp cutting his heart. He... didn't know if he'd like basketball or not, he didn't know. He played before, a few times. There was a boy, who taught him some tricks. He was really talented. He knew only, that basketball was something, that binded people with invisible bounds, made them friends or split them out. He knew, that basketball was extraordinary. And after her words, he came to realize, how much he wanted to play.

- Then... - he stood up. - I'll show you, and I'll change your mind - he said without thinking and Fumi showed him a thumbs-up. He anwsered the same. Gina sighed.

- Okay then, our first task is... to find a cooooaaaaach~! - Fumi cried loudly while standing in school gate. He made sure, that everyone will hear him. It was really muggy day of spring and windows were widely open in every class. They skipped classes purposely to do that.

After first day, they found out, that in Miyabe Junior High, there isn't basketball club... anymore... It was there year ago. They splited apart after long loss streak. Main reason was... Teikou Junior High.

- But we won't give up, because of such a trivial matter as TEIKOU JUNIOR HIGH! - screamed Genbuyama. Then, he noticed jaintor running in their direction. - Oi, Rabbit-kyun, I think, that it'll be our first training sesion... We must improve our legs work! - stated Fumi and without a second of waiting, he started running in the opposite direction.

After that announcement, they were hiding 'till next break. Then, they decided to meet their homeroom teacher, Daiya Akihiko.

- After all, he said, that, he was the best basketball player in history aaand he knows history the best, 'cause he is the best teacher in the whole world, so he knows for sure, that he's the best - said Kirifumi with self-confident tone.

- You think, that he'll agree? - Hikaru wanted to make sure, if it's good to ask him about being their couch.

- C'mon, we don't want to bomb school... all the time. We only want Miyabe's basketball club to reborn, it's not a sin, right? - Fumi wasn't really worried about Daiya's respond. - Theeen, shall we knock first? Or maybe we should made impression, that we're determined to do everything and come inside without knocking? - he wondered.

- Or maybe you should move away, because you are in the way? - proposed Akihiko, appearing suddenly behind their backs.

- GAH! Sensei, you should do something 'bout this freakin' lack of presence - suggested almost dead from shock Genbuyama.

- Oh, ohayou gozaimasu Daiya-sensei - started Hikaru, feeling, that he'll burst if he doesn't do anything. - We came to ask if you'd become our coach - he announced quickly, his voice shaking.

- I know, I know, I know everything...~!

- Or maybe not.

- Don't insult me, Genbuyama - warned him Daiya. - I'm cleverer than you think. And also, the whole school know about your plans, so it's not hard to quess why are you here - stated teacher.

- Theeen?

- So what then? - muttered Akihiko. - You expect me to agree, right? I won't tell you, that I'll agree if you run through school naked to show me your determination, but I'm not a person who'll agree easily, to your information.

- Then, what should we do, to convince you, sensei? - asked Hikaru with big word "Hope" written on his face.

- You two know, what happened to basketball club year ago, right? - mentioned Daiya. - They gave up, because they've always failed, they wanted to win and only win. I trained them, I've seen every day, as they're starving from hunger of victory, until one day... their capitain has broken. The thing, you should show me to convince me... Three things - he said finally. Boys tilted their heads.

- What things? - asked Hikaru, impatiently.

- Yep, what come to your mind, old maan? - asked Kirifumi with noticable interest.

- Firstly, you've got to find about six members (minimum), secondly, you've got to find manager, and thirdly you've got to... win one match. I don't care if it's friendly match or qualifying round for Summer Tournament, you've to win, and then, I'll become your coach.

- Only so much? - laughed Fumi.

- Fumi are you joking?! How can we do that?! - cried Hikaru while clutching his head. - Only so much - he repeated sarcasticaly. - Do you know how much is it?!

- Not really - he yawned. - We can do it. Remember, passion and determination is a source of miracles - he said smiling. - And with that miracle, nothing will stop us!

- Oh, there's something. If you want to win, you've got to practice a lot - began Daiya. - And so, you have to find temporary coach, also to practice, you must have a place for your training. Our gymnasium is actually occupied by Miyabe Volleyball Club, soo, all you have to do is to challenge with them and get permission to use gym.

- Oi, wait - suddenly said Kirifumi. - But... can't we just go and ask that guy... erm, I mean headmaster and ask him?

- Maybe you can, but in eyes of volleyball players you won't have permission to use gym. They're not people, who you can easily convince like meee - he said and then went inside of staffroom.

Awkard silence stepped between them. Now, they know, how much work it need to baskatball club to reborn. Well, Hikaru knew from the begining, that it's not going to be easy, opposite from Kirifumi, who thought that it'll be a piece of cake.

- Then, we should start from finding members - stated Hikaru. - When we got them, we'd be able to negotiate with volleyball club. We also must find a manager and temporary coach... What do you think? Do you have anyone on your mind?

Tall boy smiled to himself and nodded being not really deep in thoughts. But in his mind, he pictured him, Hikaru and few more people, they made great club, they made great team, they made great friends.

- I think, I have someone, who'll make a great player - he said still smiling. - But we're going to start tommorow - he proposed and yawned. - Today is not the best day to start.

- Yeah... I think so too.

They were exhausted without a reason. All energy and determination slowly faded away, but didn't disappear. They felt a little down, but not completly hopeless. Hikaru knew one thing - he won't stop believing, and maybe... one day...

- Oh, sorry - he said after bumping onto someone.

Then he saw familiar long silver hair. Girl turned her head a bit and he saw, that she wore glasses. He smiled at her apologetically and gave her a hand.

- Whoa, Ghost-yan, you were like a real ghost a while ago - said Fumi with big admiration writen throughout his face. - I didn't see you to the last minute, when Rabbit-kyun gave you a hand... - and as if it was called, she slapped Hikaru's hand away and stood up on her own.

- Sorry for causing a trouble - she said monotone and walked on, as if noting happended. Slowly even though she was a little noticable, they lost her from their sight.

- Whoa, really, this nickname was a bull's eye - stated Fumi. - Oi, y'know, I remember, when my dad told me, that there in one team, years ago was a guy, who could do something like that... ya'think, that Ghost-yan'd join our team?

Hikaru shook his head. She hated basketball and she told it directly at their first day. Didn't Fumi remember? Genbuyama grimaced and rolled his eyes. He felt a little wonded, that Hikaru rejected his idea so quickly.

- Oi, stop pouting, we've got to pull ourselves together! - reminded him Hikaru. - We'll definitely get members, and I'll make sure of it!

- Oh, you really are serious, Rabbit-kyun~!

- Erm... you're not?

- I am, I am, but well... I'm not so serious like: "We're going to become number one in Japan!", or "We're going to practice everyday, 'cause we've to win! It's purpose of everything!". Nope, I'm not like that. Y'know, my dad told me once... "As long, as you can be with your friends and have fun, it doesn't matter if you win or not. Well yeah, wining is also important, but it's the best, when you win not for yourself, but for everyone" or something like that. He was always saying, that the most important is to have fun~!

Weird pause came between their quotes.

- He was saying...? - asked Hikaru.

Kirifumi looked troubled. Sadness appeared in his caramel eyes throwing away happiness that was there a while ago. Hikaru bit his tongue. He shouldn't have asked.

- Oh, yeah... I haven't told you, meeh... My old man... he, well, died, practicaly... because teoreticaly he's still alive, but well... as a vegetable...

- If you don't want to talk about it, then don't talk about it - suggested Hikaru, feeling really awkardly about this topic. He knew that it's bery personal subject for Kirifumi.

- Noo, we're friends, so... I think, that I should tell you. It's not abnormal thing, y'know. There was a car accident few months ago and my father was involved... unfortunately... He survived, but... it's like he's not here anymore.

- I... I see... - he stammered. - Thank you, Fumi.

- No problem, we're friends, Rabbit-kyun - he said and smiled with all his might.

Hikaru responded without hesistation.

- This guy is my guy - said Fumi and pointed silhouette of a person from track and field club.

- But... Can we do mixed team? I mean with boys and girls? - asked hesistantly Hikaru. He looked skeptically at green haired girl, a little shorter than him, who wore normal uniform, white t-shirt with short sleeves and orange-blue shorts.

- Hee? But Monkey-kyun isn't a girl, he's a boy - Fumi looked at him with surprise written throughout his face. He tilted his head at Hikaru, who blushed in embarrassment. - He's called Hisui Atasuke and as for kanji freak as you, I'll tell you, that "hisui" is written like jade (jewel) and "Atasuke" is written in katakana or hiragana if I'm not mistaaakeen - he stammered and yawned.

- 'Monkey-kyun' - asked Hikaru, though he knew, that it comes just as his nickname "Rabbit-kyun", from first impression, that Fumi had, when he met him.

- A~! Monkey-kyun is really limber, agile and fast, y'know, just, like monkey~! - he exclaimed. - Aaand, also, he has really short temper, he may seem sweet and angelic, but you don't know, what devil is covered by that facade - he shook his head. - Somehow, Monkey-kyuuun is really scary - he smiled. - That's why, you'll talk to hiim~! - announced Fumi.

- Huh?! Why me?! - he moaned mentally feeling as if big brick fell on his toes.

- 'cause he don't know you, so there's a little chance, that he won't be prejudiced - he sighed. - Me and Monkey-kyun weren't in really good terms back in elementary school...

- I think, that I don't want to know why...

- I'll tell you this story later~!

- Uhm, 'kay... Here I go... - he said, trying to convince himself.

He went down from school main entry to the club's track field. Soon he was so close to track, that he felt his heart throbbing in the same rhythm as steps done by Atasuke, while he was running through hurdles. He was really fast and really agile, just like Fumi said. Hikaru didn't know, why Fumi thought, that Hisui-kun was a good future member for their club, but he guessed, that he won't ever keep up with Kirifumi's way of thinking.

- Anou - he began, approaching a girl, who had red wristband with "Captain" wirtten on it. - Who's he? - he asked pointing Atasuke, just as if his talk with Fumi didn't happen.

- Oh! You must be really perceptive - stated girl and looked at him with slight admiration in her auburn eyes - if at first glance, you noticed, that he's he - she said and nodded. Hikaru felt a big wave of embarassment swallowing him. - Well, it's our dear angel, Hisui Atasuke, a.k.a. Ata-chan, oh and I'm Kurihara Mimi, by the way.

- Nice to meet you, Kurihara-san - he responded bowing at her.

- Ooh, stop being soo formal, you can call me Kuri, or Mimi, or even captain if you want to - she said familiarly and smiled at him. Just like Fumi. He responded with same bright smile. - So, why're you interested in our new recruit? Though he's at trial period now.

Good to know - thought Hikaru. If he's at trial period, then there's slight chance, that he'd join basketball team, just like Fumi said. Oh, right Fumi. He looked for him, but he wasn't where he stood before.

- Trial period? I heard, that Monke... I mean, Hisui-kun is almost a prodigy, he's agile and fast and also very... limber - Hikaru frowned artificially at her.

- Maybe he's, but erm... He seems, as if he's tense, when he runs, and also, he can't cooperate with other members. Prodigy or not, if in song, there is one false tune, then artist should change it, right?

- Or can improve it.

- Right - she smiled lightly. - But sometimes... You can't teach an old dog new tricks, y'know that quote? - she asked tilting her head.

- Yeah, I've heard it somewhere - he agreed. - So, what'll you do if he doesn't adapt? - Hikaru asked while looking away. He wasn't good at tricking people, so doing something like that was lower than his standards. - Are you going to... kick him out?

- Maybe, or I'll keep him as our secret weapon - Mimi giggled. - I don't know, it has been only two days since he joined, but well, he's not getting along with other members - mostly girls, 'cause not many boys are interested in track and field... What a pity... - she sighed.

- I think so too - he nodded. - Can I talk to him, after he finish?

- Yeah, why not? After all, he's free human, as well, no matter, that girls will kill you for taking his valuable time, which he could spend with them "people, who appreciate him" - Mimi warned him and narrowed her eyes while looking at Atasuke. - And also, be aware of Ata-chan, he may look like angel, but... he's real devil inside...

- How do you know? - he asked surprised.

- Because he rejected me just yesterday - she responded as if it was nothing. He noticed, that she's really straight-forward person. Again that day, Hikaru felt awkardly.

- Uhm... I'm sorry - he said with hesistance. That "hesistance" was Hikaru's worst enemy. He hated, when he had to spell words through his mouth, because he couldn't say them directly. One of his purposes was to get rid of this uncertaninty and have no doubts in what he's saying.

- Ow, don't be sorry... you... Y'know, that is rude? Normally, a guy should introduce himself first - she reminded him with little grin hidden in corner of her mouth.

- Ah! I'm sorry, Kuri! - he almost beamed. - I'm Sawashiro Hikaru, nice to meet you - he said giving her his trembling and sweated hand to handshake. She giggled and did a handshake with him.

- You're weird Sawashiro-kun... Or, I'll call you Shiro, what'da ya think?

- Um, okay - he agreed. - Then... I can talk with Hisui-kun, after he's done with practice, right?

- Okay, I'm not against it, but remember, that I'm only his senpai, so what's in his mind... I don't know... After all, as a free human, he might decide if he want to talk with you or not - she shrugged. - I'm only Kurihara Mimi, second year... Oh, well, but hey, Shiro, would you promise, that you'll come here more often?

He smiled in respond and nodded. Kurihara was a nice person, and also inteligent, talks with her may be promising.

- Then it's amazing~! You're interesting person, Shiro - she said and breathed loudly. - And 'cause of that, I'll give you advice, Shiro, 'kay?

Hikaru frowned, but nodded a little hesistantly. Mimi pointed out a shadow under spreading crown of the tree. He narrowed his eyes to see more clearly person sitting under it. After a while he noticed piece of pink.

- Who's that? - he asked.

- Hah, it's Sekiei Momoka, girl from class 1-B, she's Ata-chan's classmate - she explained. - What's her role? Okay, I'll tell you. Sekiei-san is childhood friend of Ata-chan and as well, she's the only one, who can tame him... The only one I know, 'kay? Maybe there's other someone - she sighed.

- Um... Why're you telling me this?

He couldn't understand Mimi's way of thinking. She smirked and looked at him, as if he's just a guinea pig, or rabbit, while she's owl, who knows everything, or even a panther, who's helping rabbit survive out of mercy.

- You're friend of Genbuyan, am I right? We're neighbors since I remember and I know almost everything about him... You two want to recreate Miyabe's Basketball Club - she stated without a questioning tone in her voice. She was really sure of her actions.

- But... If you're helping us with gathering members... you'll lost a really good member as well, right? - he tried to get sure, that Kurihara knew, what's going to happen.

She shrugged, as if it was nothing.

- I know, how basketball club is important for Genbuyan - she said. - My club is also really important, but I've got many, talented members, they all are full of passion and determination... With them, I... our club can make miracles, that you've never dreamed about...

- Fumi said the same... - he whispered surprised.

- See? That's okay. I think that... Maybe thanks to you, one day Ata-chan will find his passion, his real passion - she guessed with smile hidden in corner of her mouth. This half-smile had to be characteristic for her.

She was certain in her action. Though he didn't know anything about Atasuke, she was just sure, that he'll change her. Hikaru felt a little unsecure, as if really big task lied on his arms.

- Okay, now, you can talk with him, Shiro... - she said and patted his shoulder. - Good luck. Oh, and about Sekiei, you should also try talking to her, it might help - Kurihara added quickly and gave him a wink.

- I will remember - Hikaru assured and waved to her, as he went in Atasuke's direction. Soon, he felt as if atmosphere around him tensed and become almost as cold as snow. Somehow it was weirdly hot 'n cold, 'cause he felt like with every step he is once hit with lightning and next, freezing wind tries to sweep him away. It was magic power of track and field club's girls, who weren't pleased that someone's near their angel. Maybe fujoshi were, but not in 100%. He didn't know why, but brave narrator knew - unfortunately, that they'd be fully satisfied, if they saw their angel holding hands with unnamed - or so named, guy, maybe two times taller than Atasuke, muscular, madly blushing and glaring at them.

Hisui-kun wasn't tall, he was maybe centimeter or two taller than Hikaru. His hair was in light green color almost resembling him mint ice cream, he ate two days ago. He had eyes in the same shade of green, which didn't really fit his pale angelic face. Now he had slight blush noticable at his chins. Hisui wore the same white sweatshirt and shorts, but he was pulling them down by legs, so they covered his thighs. If Hikaru didn't know, that Atasuke is a boy, then he'd easily mistaken for a girl.

- Umm, ano, you're Hisui Atasuke-kun, right? - he asked looking away. He didn't know why, but Atasuke unfolded weird atmosphere around him. He felt as if he was a girl, even though he repeated that boy's standing in front of him.

- Oh, yes, what can I do for you? - he asked, when he calmed his pulse after a long run. He was smiling angel-like, and Hikaru couldn't stop little smile, that tried to hide around the corner of his mouth. Somehow, Atasuke didn't seem like Kurihara said. Maybe she was sad, because she was rejected and tried to discourage him? Or maybe she didn't want him to leave club? - You...?

- AH! I'm sorry, that I didn't introduce myself! - he said before Atasuke could repeat his question. - I'm Sawashiro Hikaru, from... erm, Basketball Club... but well... It's not basketball club now... but we're doing our best to make one - he blurted out with sound's speed. Breaks, which were 'caused by hesistance sounded as if they were pauses for punctuation.

- Oh, so that how it is - said Atasuke and his smile and gaze softened. - Then I'll cheer for you, do your best - and then he pulled his hand up and formed his fingers into fist.

- B-but well... - he stuttered suddenly feeling shy. - I still have something to ask you, Hisui-kun...

- Go ahead - he tilted his head and smiled brightly somehow intimidating Hikaru.

- Ata-chan, can you help meee? We've got to move hurdles, we've to move them somewhere, because soon here'll come football club~! - girl, a club member with displeased look at her face, called him.

Soon, Hikaru could notice as Hisui's face is changing. From almost angelic look it changed into mad bull's. His eyes darkened and corners of his mouth lowered.

- Didn't I tell you, to call me Hisui, or don't call me anymore? - he asked with freezing tone, that Hikaru started wondering if that coldness from before really was coming from his fangirls. - And also, didn't we plan to practice high jump? - his tone changed into "not knowing the opposition" manner.

Girl shivered and went back a few steps, looked around at her clubmates, but most of them did anything to not look at the scene. The ones, who didn't, weren't gonna help her. They looked at Atasuke and her, as if she was a traitor.

- S-s-sorry, but football suddenly changed their plans, so they've got to train here and because we have practice almost every day, we'll do something else... - she said almost squeaking.

- We're going to practice high jump - he said.

Everyone looked at captain, who then started going down the mound, straight to them. She stared at Atasuke and without five seconds, she just whacked his head soundly, and then put her arm around his neck.

- As always, 'causing trouble, you little punk?! - she asked him with weird manner.

- Better look at yourself amazon - he blurted, and then she pulled him by his tongue. - Stop that amazon - he hissed kicking her into tibia. - Let me go, I might catch something from you!

Hikaru froze. Did he hear right?

- You think you can order me? You think you can command me? - he asked gritting his teeth. - I'm Hisui Atasuke not stuuupid "Ata-chan" and if you punks, think, that you can give me the law, then you thought wrong!

- I'm your captain and I can kick you out.

- You won't do it right? Pha, even after I rejected your stupid confession, you won't do it, right? 'Cause your stupid team don't have anyone as good as me - he said proudly and grinned nastily. - Stuuupid.

- Is that all you've got? I can find ruder things, than calling me amazon and stupid or than don't anwsering someone - she said and pointed Hikaru. He could see tears gathering in her eyes, which looked as made of glass.

- Oh really? Me too. There was better thing I've seen, your confession - he said hardly accenting the last word. - But isn't it rude, to confess your love to person, you've called rude, egoist and two-faced? - he asked still smiling meanly.

- Stop it right now, we won't practice your stupid high jumps, understood? - she asked coldly. Hikaru was surprised, that such a tone could went out of her mouth, he observed her focused.

- Stupid? Did you just called them stupid?! - he was angry and Hikaru could see little vein pulsing on Atasuke's temple. - Stupid? Stupidity is something too light to call you all - he said narrowing his eyes. - What you're doing know is... pathetic... Why're you standing like that? We're gonna practice high jumps and so? You want ME to bring equipment? Humiliating, not only for you, but also for me - he blurted out and started panting feeling tired after this burst.

Hikaru looked at girls frightened, but surpising, they started laughing, even captain. She was laughing harder than anyone, she was at verge of rolling on the grass.

- Okay, okay Ata-chan - she stammered trying to stop laughing. - You're really funny, when you're up to something~! Your reaction... No, no, really, that was too much... haha, yeah, but still - she ruffled his hair and did the same grip, as before - we're not gonna practice high-jumps~! - she almost sang and then with other girls started gathering hurdles.

Hisui stood calmly for a while, but when Kurihara went back, he lowered a little. His face was all red, he clenched his fists and screamed out of rage. He started stamping and kicking ground as mad.

Hikaru sweatdropped.

- Ano...

- WHAT?! - he bursted. It took him a while to get composed and then he asked again, smiling angel-like. - Oh, Sawashiro-kun, is there anything you want from me? - somehow, he sounded nice, but Hikaru felt goose-flesh along his spine, as if he was staring at snake. He suddenly remembered, that Fumi also warned him.

- Ano, I'd like to ask, if you wanted to join basketball club... - he said playing with his fingers.

Hisui had radiating aura, Hikaru felt as if he was in sudden need of sunglasses.

- Oh, no problem, of course... - he said with a little spining tone, which almost caused Hikaru gave up impression of Atasuke from before - not, never, ever, forever... are you stupid?! May I ask you? If you had a brain, for what would you use it? - he said ironically. - Oh, right, I don't think, that anyone would be that stuuuupid, to give you brain, after all it's thing designated for clever people not without a reason, hohohohoho - and then, he started laughing just as a badass from anime.

- Don't try scare him, Ata-chan! - Kurihara cried after him.

- DON'T CALL ME 'ATA-CHAN' YOU AMAZON! - he screamed back, with other, bigger vein pulsing on his temple. - Coming back to your question, what else can I say? Hmm, maybe I can insult you more, after all it seems as if you don't mind it - he shrugged, while looking at Hikaru.

He felt uncomfortable and a little wounded by Atasuke's insults, but Hikaru just wasn't a person, who'd hold a grudge against someone.

- An-ano... - he tried, but Hisui interjected.

- Really, people like you are disgusting and annoying, they think, they're amazing, 'cause they're all nice and stuff, that I feel, as if I'm gonna puke with stuuupid rainbow - he blurted annoyed. - Y'know, you're only drudge, which will be pushed, pushed and pushed? - he hissed. - I may be smiliar, but well, I'm cleverer as a person, who owe brain after all. I know how to manipulate people... You're going to ask me, why I'm talking about it openly and proudly, if I want to still manipulate them, right?

Silence.

- Why? Well, it's easy. Even if I tell it to you, you'll be tricked still - he said without hesistance, which accompanied Hikaru through his whole life. - I'm too strong for you - he smirked.

Hikaru clenched his fists.

- Then join basketball club and prove it! - he blurted out militantly.

Hisui's smirk didn't fade.

- You really want it brainless boy? - he asked coldly. - You don't know, what you're asking for, humpf - he snorted and giggled venomously. - Hm, but still, you must be so stupid or so brave, to ask me about that, after all you've seen.

Hikaru didn't look away, when Atasuke came near and pierced him with his green eyes' force. Taller boy's grin tendered.

- Okay, then - he agreed.

Hikaru felt as if his eyes're gonna pop out of sockets. His lips started to tremble and he couldn't say a single word. Next his body was shaking as well, so much for Hisui's amusement.

- R-r-r-r-r-really?! - he screamed almost euphoric.

- But with one condition - Atasuke remarked. Hikaru still felt excitment, though it faded a little. - Let's make a deal. If you'll beat me in match, then I join Basketball club. If you won't beat me, I'm not joining. Oh, and to make it more amusing, the defeated one will have to... - he paused wondering.

Hikaru didn't wait.

- ... confess to the first girl he'll see after defeat! - he said without thinking.

- And to make things spicer, you'll do it n-a-k-e-d ~! - added Hisui. He was really sure of himself, after all, he didn't even consider fail, he did say, that "you" - he meant Hikaru - will confess naked.

- E-e-erm... - shorter boy tried, but Atasuke sealed their deal shaking his hand after spitting on his own. - Wh-when we're gonna...

- Friday - he said quickly. - I think, a brainless boy like you needs time to sloooowly and stuuuuupidly overthink everything and practice a little... Maybe your weak arms will be that strong to hold a ball - he explained using falsely protective tone. Then angel-like smile went on his face as Kurihara called him again. - Oh, sorry I've gotta go, practice high-jumps, see you, brainlesshiro-kyun~!

And then, he walked away, leaving Hikaru with weird feeling in his gut. This whole meeting felt weird so his stomachache caused by such a sour-bitter talk wasn't a big deal. He wanted to go back and look for Fumi, when suddenly, out of nowhere popped a girl with long, pink braid.

- Damn, that freakin' monkey - she said with calm voice and sighed loudly. - He's such a weirdo, who'll call you stupid, stupid, stupid 'til he satisfy his big ego... Seriously, even Honsiu isn't big enough to place his ego - she shook her head. - Coming out of blue with that damn high-jumps. One day someone will kick his ass and that time it won't be me - she added without any emotion in her tone.

- Um, ano, are you talking about Hisui-kun?

She turned her head to him, piercing him with her marvelous blue eyes.

- Do I know you? - she asked.

- Ah, no, but well, uhm, erm, ano... - he tried, but when she stared at him like that, he couldn't spit a single world.

- Nevermind, I better go - she said to herself again and walked again, before he could say anything. Then, when Hikaru looked at her back, he came to understand who she is.

- Seki... ei-san... - he said with hesistation, even though she couldn't hear him, chewing a blade of grass. But he could swore, that she looked at him for a second, maybe turning her head around 10 degrees, with her amazing ocean eyes.

And, while walking home, again, he felt as if his heart is gonna jump out of his mouth.

- Yo, Rabbit-kyun, how did it go~?! - asked Fumi and suddenly his head landed on top of Hikaru's head.

...

Okay, here I am, agaaaain~! It's somehow a prequel of story, that I'm actually writting in polish. It's story about characters - but mostly one - from this prequel, who're in high school.

One day, when my english teacher told me, that I need to improve my poor grammar and vocabulary. I came to conclusion, that the best way for it is to try writting everything in english... No I even think in english... God, please help me... I sat in my room with bootle of cola and bag of chips and started...

Story about Hikaru was in my head for a long time, so I was really content~! Oh, and also... about Hikaru and his kanji obssesion...

Hikaru - means light.

Hayami - 端闇 I wrote his name as "end of darkness". It's pun. Y'know, there's Hikaru and Hayami - 'end of darkness' and 'light', what's after darknes? Hehe~!

Kirifumi - really, as wandering in fog :D

Genbuyama - from genbugan - basalt.

Kurihara - 'kuri' means 'auburn', this is also a surname of my japanese friend, but shhh...

Hisui - means jade.

Sekiei - means quartz.

Daiya - from 'daiyamondo' which in japanese means 'diamond'.

Nijiroma - 'nijiro' rainbow-ish.

Yeah, I'm color freak. I hope, that this story is okay and hope for R&R, guys~!

Sorry for grammar and vocabular errors, english isn't my home language and I'm only 14, so I'm still learning.


	2. Chapter 2

_Chapter 2_

_Banality for her, normality or naturality for him. She's almost never agreed with him. She's always had her own opinion and he's been always in readiness to hear her out. It was normal order of things._

"Hm, hm... Monkey-kyun listened to ya, righty am I?" Fumi said taking a break from consuming large mountain of hamburgers. "I know, I am~!" he smirked proudly. "It's good sign."

"How's it good, since I've got to challange him?" asked Hikaru and took small sip of his mineral water. They were now in Maji Burger. Fumi intended to come, 'cause as he said "Old hag's food tastes like halvah on a snail". Hikaru didn't want to know, from where does he know, how halvah on snail tastes like.

"It's, Monkey-kyun isn't person, who'd just challange with someone" he snapped his fingers next to Hikaru's face. "There're two options... Maybe he took you seriously and somehow in his way, he wants to join, or maybe he just want to humiliate you."

"Fumi... you really know, how to comfort your friends" Hikaru sighed and sipped water from plastic cup. "I've got about two and half days to our match, you expect, that I'll win?!" he asked with a little of pretension in his voice.

"Firstly - of course, I know my own influence~!" he said happily. "And secondly, Monkey-kyun isn't such a good player and if you know rules and how to bounce and shot, then you're good." he exclaimed loudly and raised his thumb up.

"You're really sure of yourself, Fumi" said Hikaru impressed.

"Teheee, I just really want to recreate basketball club" he admitted and smiled looking absently. His caramel eyes were shining and there was something in them, what made Hikaru smile back.

"We can do it" shorter boy stated and they did high five.

"Okay, if we're good, then may I ask you a question, Rabbit-kyun?"

"Yeah... I... Erm, go ahead."

"Why're you not ordering anything? If it's about money, then you could've asked, I'd not leave my buddy in need" he said with caring look at his face. That made Hikaru smile grow wider.

"Oh, sorry, I can't eat junk food, I'm alergic" he said quickly, as if he wanted to spit it out the fastest way he could. He seriously didn't know if there is that sort of alergy, but Fumi seemed to believe him, so there was no problem.

"'kay Rabbit-kyun, calm down and drink water" he advised and raised his thumbs up. "Ne, ne, where do you live? Maybe we're going the same way..." wondered Fumi.

"Ah, I live in Suginami, not really far away from here" Hikaru responded calmly and took a sip of water.

"Moou, just as I thought, that's why I didn't see you before" stated Fumi. "I know almost all people from my district, trust meee~! You'd wake me up at midnight and I'll mention them by name and surname" he added proudly thrusting out his chest. "But please, don't take me literally, I really don't want to be woken up at midnight... Ah, going straight to the point, I live in Meguro... it's pretty far from here... - he sighed.

"Then... Why didn't you choose school nearer?" Hikaru asked curiously. He felt hesistance deep inside his heart, maybe he make himself look nosy?

"Oh, that's easy" he clapped his hands together. "My dear old man - let him rest in peace - has gone to Miyabe as well" he explained and unpacked next hamburger. "Am sho datsh wai..." he muttered as he chewed bitten out piece of roll and meat.

"Oh, I see" Hikaru nodded.

"Wai you?" asked Fumi, trying to sound clearly.

"My brother has chosen this school" he said. "He told me once, that he was thinking about Teikou Junior School, but he came to conclusion, that he'll choose average school in which he'd be seen as 'cool'" he chuckled ending explanation. "And our parents decided, that we're gonna attend the same junior high, so I'm where I am. I won't complain, 'cause Miyabe is really nice school..."

"I musht aghee" muttered Fumi and smiled, holding his teeth together. He swallowed, what he had in his mouth and then asked: "About your brother, I think I've never seen him... "

"That's how 'cool', he ended up" Hikaru chuckled, but felt a little guilty, while laughing at his brother."Sawashiro Hayami, he attends class 1-C, he's model student, from what I know... "

"I don't know many people from class C, but it's gonna change" he assured. "Hm, hm, maybe your brother is cool, but we're gonna be cooler!"

"Haha, really? Maybe you Fumi, but I don't think..."

"Oh, stop being sooo modest, Rabbit-kyuuun~! We're gonna be cool, we're gonna be famous! I'm telling you!" he exclaimed and people around them started eying him.

"Oi, Fumi, maybe you should talk a little quieter...?" asked Hikaru, feeling as peoples' gazes are burning his skin. "People're looking" he reminded his friend, but it made him more fired up.

"Let them look, 'cause today, we're starting new legend!" he screamed and stood up, then climbed on the table. "I! Genbuyama Kirifumi, known as Puppy, swear, that we! Miyabe's Basketball Club're gonna be better, than anyone else! We're going to be the best in Japan! We're gonna beat Teikou Junior High! We'll do it together! We'll make new legend! New miracle!"

"Sit down, moron!"

"Get down from the table!"

"Shut up, I'm trying to talk on phone!"

"Stupid kids!"

"Shut up!"

Fumi just clicked his tongue on them and then jumped from the table and landed soundly on the floor. He smiled widely and showed them all 'peace' with his two hands. Some people applauded, but they were drown out by these ones, who weren't content.

"Well, it wasn't the best begining of new legend, but hey, not all heroes had good beginings" he shrugged still smiling.

"Yeah... right" Hikaru said hesistantly but didn't look away. "I'm a little shocked, that you actually did it..."

"Really?" he frowned. "It wasn't big deal" and smiled. Hikaru noted, that definitely the best thing, that he has saw in his life was smile. He came to concluciosn, that even after all bad things, smile is the best and it's really valuable. "Oh, and alsoooo... I've an idea, which I've gooot to share with you" he said and pointed Hikaru.

"Oh, okay, go ahead."

"Y'know, that there in Teikou" he didn't sound ironically or nastily, just normally "outstanding generations/teams are called specifically, there were "Five Fearsome Generals", "Five Moon Sailors" - that was, when girls created their own team, 'cause they felt discriminated, so et cetera, et cetera... Then, our team should also have name! "

Hikaru blinked. Well, as he thought before, he can't simply catch up with Fumi's way of thinking. But, idea with a name for their own "generation", was somehow good and he couldn't bring himself to refuse Genbuyama's puppy-like eyes.

"Hm, I think it'd do, but what name? And for now, we've got only two members."

"Three members. T-h-r-e-e~!" reminded Fumi with triumphant look on his face.

"You really believe, that I'll beat Hisui-kun..." chuckled Hikaru.

"Of course~!"

:But still, it's only three members, as a club, we need them about seven, also, we've to find manager and temporary coach, so there're a few problems, further more, we've to register our club before end of the month and win one match against other school" he counted on his finger, knowing, that he hurts Fumi's dreams, but they need to think rationally.

Kirifumi wanted to object and explain everything in better light for Hikaru, but before he had a chance to, again, it seemed as he heard some sort of weird whisper. He looked around and Hikaru followed his gaze.

"I'm hearing weird voices" Fumi stated and scratched his head.

"Hm, maybe you're not the only one... Let's be silent for a while."

"Wait a sec" asked Fumi and grabbed next burger. "'kay, now" he raised his thumb up and bit roll.

Then they stayed silent for a minute. It was enough.

"Oh, I'm not a voice, really, but going all the way here, because you're so ignorant, that you didn't notice me before is a little troublesome, y'know? I just wanted to join basketball club... Anoo... I wasn't harsh or impolite? I didn't intend to, I just... Um, when I'm pissed, I tend to be more honest and I'm impolite... I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I just wanted to join, if it's okay? You're looking for members?"

Monologue. Person, who was talking, was just next to them and wanted to join basketball club. It's one thing. Second thing, they didn't hear that person until now and it's a little scary. And third thing, person didn't give up and continued monologue. Kirifumi and Hikaru exchanged looks and started searching for weirdo.

"Um, where're you? Can you tell me? I'm not really perceptive..." tried Hikaru. "I'm sorry, that we've noticed you before, but it looks like you've got a weird talent here... Or maybe you're resentful? Anoo..."

"Oi dude, don't be like that..." Fumi turned to the side and dropped his burger. "Mother of God..." he whispered and in last second smacked his mouth before he could shout. Hikaru also almost squeaked, when he noticed something/someone which/who looked like a hanger with big mountain of jackets, coats and sweaters. "Okay, from now I've met Rabbit, Monkey and Rat... Oh, sorry, I shouldn't call you that, but well, Mouse can do?"

Moutain of clothes moved from up to down and conversely, which must've meant 'yes'. Then the two boys started relasing would-be member of basketball club.

"Duuude, you're really weird, how the hell it happened?" asked Fumi, when in front of them, finally stood Mouse.

"Oh, erm, I'm sorry, that I just popped out of blue..." he scratched his head. "I'm Sumikawa Itsuki" he bowed at them politely. "Well... I'm not very big" he was right. He was shorter about ten centimetres than Hikaru, who was barely 156 centimetres. "I'm small and skinny" he demonstrated his thin arms, which looked almost like sticks. "And people tends to forget about me..." he smiled sadly. "I think, that I'm not capable for a basketball player, so I better go... I'm sorry, that I took your time... I'm... sorry, goodbye" he wanted to walk away, but Fumi grabbed him by the wrist.

"Hey, hey, dude, don't spread nonsense" Genbuyama warned him showing his index finger. "Your height, your body, it all doesn't matter..."

Hikaru frowned.

"Maybe a little, but... Talent, passion, determination, it all doesn't depend on stupid anatomy! Look at me! I may be tall as pole, but that doesn't mean, I can dunk immediately, right away... Hikaru also is not in the best place with his body to play basketball" he looked at shorter boy with quiet apology "but he still wants to try!"

"I'll be just a burden..." said Itsuki looking away. Hikaru noticed slight blush on his cheeks. His body was a little shaking, as if he was going to cry. "I'm sorry, that I asked..."

"Dude, you really want to piss me off?" asked Fumi looking a little annoyed. "Trying is not bad thing, and me, and Hikaru, we two want you to try. You may not be Michael Jordan right away, but little by little, you can make steps and become better. We're also trying! Remember, that without passion, without determination, there isn't any hope, and there isn't any miracle" he took both Itsuki's hands into his. "Believe us, you're going to be good player!"

"Oh, soo gay" muttered someone passing by.

"Ano, Sumikawa-kun..." began Hikaru, trying to concentrate at Itsuki's black eyes and not looking around, though he felt, that they're in center of attention, just as before. "I think, that you should just try, before you say, that you're a burden. As Fumi said, you won't be Michael Jordan right away, but trying won't hurt and you will have fun."

"Fun..." repeated Itsuki. "We're going to have fun, right?"

Kirifumi and Hikaru nodded smiling joyfully. Corners of Itsuki's mouth also rose a little. Just after a while both boys came to understand, that in his mimics it was a smile.

"Yeah, then now, we've got about four members!" exclaimed Fumi.

"Three" corrected Hikaru. "Still, there's many things to do..." when he saw, that Itsuki and Kirifumi looked a little uncomfortable, because of his rational way of thinking, he came to understand, that opthimism is what the need the most. "Well, Fumi, you've got to improve your speech a little bit, I think, that we're gonna to need it in future."

"That's right, after all, Puppy's speech is the best" he thrusted his chest a little with proud look. "Haha, but I don't think I'll tryyy... I prefer improvisation."

"You just don't want to work... right?" asked quietly and shyly Itsuki.

"Ooow, don't be soo cruel, I just think it's troublesomeee..."

Itsuki looked away muttering "I'm sorry".

"Nah, don't worry, he's just lazy" Hikaru tried to help him out. "I bet, that more than working on your speech you'd prefer to eat more burgers or sleep."

"You know me soo weeell!"

"Wait, you're trying to say, that..." Fumi looked puzzled, as he tried to gather all facts.

"You're in our class? Hm, maybe that's why I can associate your surname" Hikaru admitted and nodded. "Somehow, I can't get rid of feeling, that I've seen you somewhere before... I don't mean in our class... Also, sorry, that we didn't notice you."

"Ah, don't mind it, I'm already used to that kind of things..." he waved his hand as if it was nothing. "I'm really grateful, that you let me join basketball club... I tried to join other clubs before, but no one accepted me... "

"Well, in which clubs did you try? I think I may pay them a visit, when I'll get some free time and thank them~!" stated Fumi.

"For what?" Hikaru and Itsuki both asked and looked at each other.

"For not letting you join. If they let you join, we wouldn't have you now, as a friend and club member. It's actually good reason to thank for" he smiled to his own words. "Ah, coming back to my question..."

"Erm, I was on trial period in track and field club, but it seems, that they didn't even notice my application" he scratched his head. "It's a little embarassing..."

"It's a _little _too light term" muttered Hikaru.

"I wanted to try with football club, I asked them right away, after Kurihara-senpai told me, that she didn't know I joined... hehe" he chuckled nervously. "I thought, that... if I join football club, then I'll be cool and people'll notice me more often..."

"Okay, okay, we understand, now, now, we're not going to turn story into some sort of cheap soap opera, so... Get a hold of yourselves dude and we're gonna play ba-su-ke-tto-boo-ru!"

"Haa?!"

Fumi didn't wait for their reaction. He quickly ran on basketball court, they were passing by. Court was empty, no one was playing, but there, next to small building, which must've been storage for equipment. Fumi hit doors two times not stopping running in place.

"Oi! Old man, I know you're there! Better open now!" he shouted and knocked one more time, though "knock" is too light term. "Meeh, I'm not for rent here! I'm Kirifumi!"

And so, doors opened and as they came near, they could see short, chubby guy with long not shaved beard. He opened his arms.

"My, my, Fumi, how long has it been?" he laughed and hugged Fumi. "You didn't have to shout, you know, that my mansion is really big, so it took me some time to get to doors and open them for you. I might've asked Sebastian, to do it for me, but I can't do it to my favorite nephew!"

Hikaru and Itsuki looked at each other puzzled. Fumi was still smiling, though now, they could sense strong and disgusting smell of suspicious "uncle". Then Genbuyama was relased from strong grip and turned his face to them.

"Guys! This is my uncle, Genbuyama Akifumi, from whom I inherited name" - Fumi presented weird man and then he patted boy's shoulder.

"Now, now, introduce your friends to me... "

"Righty~! This is Sawashiro Hikaru, but we call him "Rabbit", and there's also Sumikawa Itsuki, but for us he's known as "Mouse"!" Fumi exclaimed and walked to them, then he put his arms around their necks and smiled. He had to lower his knees to be on the same height as them.

"Nice to hear that you finally made some friends" mr. Akifumi sighed and smiled showing his incomplete dentition.

"Old man, stop that right away~! Moou!" Fumi jumped trying to silence his uncle. " I've got maaaaany friends!"

"Yeah, but you didn't introduce me to any of them" mr. Akifumi puffed out his cheeks, just like a little boy. That gesture made Hikaru chuckle. Itsuki smiled politely, while Kirifumi tried to convince his uncle to 'shut up'. "Okay, okay... What brings you here? I bet, that it's not a sudden urge to visit old uncle in his mansion... As if I'd care" he snorted and laughed. "I've got Sebastian's accompany after all."

"Erm, excuse me, who's Sebastian?" asked Hikaru, a little confused, that mr. Akifumi calls old storage his 'mansion'.

"He's an old cat of this old man, both of them're pathetic single" muttered Fumi.

"He's my butler!" protested mr. Akifumi.

"He almost got castrated, so my uncle pitied him and took him under his shelter" Fumi explained not looking at older man. "Oh, and the reason we came here... We wanted to play basketball."

"Long time has passed, since I last heard these words" he smiled widely. Hikaru almost jerked. Itsuki still had weird and polite mask on his face, but taller boy could notice, that he's trembling. He felt really guilty for being disgusted by that old man. "Wait a moment, I think there're few balls left... I'd ask Sebastian to bring them, but I feel just too excited~!" he almost sang and disappeared in his 'mansion'.

Firstly, Itsuki didn't play, because Hikaru and Kirifumi had their 'one on one'. From the place he was standing, he could feel grand relief, that Hikaru played first. After Kirifumi got ball in his hands, be became different person. He changed from easy-going air-head Fumi into player. His style was a little agressive and surprisingly, he played really seriously. Firmly took ball, ran all along the court and did lay-up. Itsuki was impressed. He played basketball only few times and wasn't familiar with terminology, but when he saw Fumi playing, he felt weird tingle in his fingers. Itsuki decided, that from this moment, he'll train hard and catch up.

Fumi was really agressive player. In his eyes, there was something animal-like. He almost fouled Hikaru a few times. As he said before, he couldn't dunk, though he was really tall for his age. Hikaru caught up with him, thanks to his small silhouette, agility and unusual speed. In his play there were mistakes and he wasn't strong enough to steal ball from Kirifumi. He also couldn't shoot from bigger distances.

Still, the two of them made real impression.

"Oi, Mouse-kyun, come here~! Play with uuus~!" Kirifumi cheerfully invited him wiping sweat from his forehead with back of his hand.

Hikaru panted, but in spite of it, also called him.

"Sumi, come, it's fuuun!" he shouted with his both hands at each side of mouth.

He didn't wait anymore. Itsuki ran along with them, trying, trying, playing and playing. He wasn't Michael Jordan, but Fumi and Hikaru weren't either. He laughed with them, he smiled more than usual.

And then, they had to go home.

"Hikaru, dinner is ready!" His mother called him from kitchen, while he was changing. Hayami stopped by bathroom's door.

"I'm coming~!" he announced and quickly put t-shirt on. "As soon as I finish~!" he added and flushed his face with cold water. He hummed loudly recently heard song and smiled to his reflection.

"How long are you going to stay narcistic?" asked Hayami impatiently. "Dinner is ready and I'm planning to eat it when it's still warm."

"You can go ahead~!" Hikaru almost sang happily. "I'm just in reeeeaaally good mood..." he declared while putting on his trousers. His bright, almost white hair were still in mess. His eyes shone and he's put really dazzling aura all around him. It was clear about Hikaru's mood.

"Oh, I heard something" suddenly Hayami remembered what he was told. "I heard, that you made a weird bet with that _Homo_sui and you're gonna challange him this Friday..."

"Then you've heard right" Hikaru raised his thumbs up.

"Y'know, that parents won't let you play basketball" Hayami folded his arms and narrowed eyes. "Or maybe... you've got no plan in telling them?" he smirked. "Oh dear, my perfect older twin-brother is going to lie?" Hayami chuckled and rolled his eyes.

"It's not as if I'm going to lie... particulary... I won't tell them, that's all..." Hikaru turned his head to the side. He felt guilty. He never actually lied to his parents... except of one peculiar time in past. "Hayami, will you keep secret?"

One more time, black haired boy rolled his eyes and shrugged.

"I don't have any bigger intention in telling them, after all it won't bring me anything, so I won't tell them, for now, but who knows, what'll happen in future?" he chuckled mysteriously. "Ah and one more thing..." he said while turning back to the stairs. "I hope you remember about your limits, Hikaru-nii-san."

"I do, I do, you think that I wouldn't?" Hikaru tried from all his might to not sound pretentious or frustrated. "Oh, hey, we should go, dinner will cool down."

Next morning, Hayami went ahead, what didn't happen everyday. Normally, twins would leave at the same time and go together talking or keeping silent. However they walked, they always accomanied each other. Their twins-bound was really thick, so not only Hikaru, but his mom and dad were also surprised when Hayami went out earlier.

"Hm, did you guys have a fight?" asked twins' father, Sawashiro Hayato, raising his eyes above newspaper. "Or maybe there's a particular reason? If so, then I'd be grateful to hear it."

Hayato was always soft and caring when it came to his only sons. He was also often called "fool", because he easily trusted people, which made him easy be tricked. Even though, Hikaru thought, that Hayato was the best father, he could ever get.

"No, we didn't. I think that Hayami just had some buisness, he needed to take care of" he responded smiling hesistantly. "When I think about it... I must ask him if he joined any club yet... "

"Oh right, daddy, he might just have club activities" suggested twins' mother, beautiful and still young woman, Sawashiro Masami. "Did you join any club? I hope you chose well."

"Any sport club?" asked dad smiling.

"Daddy, can you stop joking? Hikaru can't join sport club and he knows well about that, right Hikaru?" Masami's eyes narrowed as she turned her head to them, still washing dishes after breakfast.

"Ah, I joined nice one, you don't have to worry" he smiled, feeling weird tingle in his gut. Hikaru was that type of person, who can't lie, no matter how much effort he'd put into stopping his expression from changing or gestures. "I've gotta go... I promised Fumi, that I'll come earlier."

"You too?" sighed Masami. "My kids... my little kids, you don't have to grow up too fast" she pouted but then, sent Hikaru caring smile, while Hayato raised his thumb up.

"Do your best."

"I'll~!"

He quickly ran to anteroom and put on his shoes and jacket. Holding his bag he opened doors and let sun warm his face up. Day was going to be really nice.

"Ittekimasu! [I'm off]" - he announced and didn't go out, 'till he heard loud and cheerful "Kiwotsukette kudasai [Have a safe trip/Take care]" from his parents.

He walked off. However, while closing gate, he got bumped on by someone. If he didn't hold on spiky gate, then he'd fall, like did the other person. He blinked and turned his head to see really tall - maybe as tall as Fumi - guy with blonde, messy hair.

"Oh, sorry, are you alright?" Hikaru leaned closer to give guy a hand, but suddenly, he heard loud shout from the corner. Someone was calling "Gou! Gou!" non-stop. Boy cursed quietly and got up quickly.

"I'm sorry, but I've gotta go, devil's chasing after me" he hissed through his teeth and looked behind him. He apparently saw something troubling and jumped. "Really... sorry!" he squeaked and run with almost light's speed. Hikaru's eyes widened he frowned, but when weird guy disappeared behind next corner, he just shrugged.

It's not his matter after all. Well, that's what he thought at first. When he turned around, ready to go, he stood face to face with source of upcoming troubles. Though, she looked really innocently with her gold hair put in dwo braids. She puffed out her slightly red cheeks. Hikaru couldn't run away from sharp gaze of her lazure blue eyes.

Though she was elementary school kid, she had weird kind of power.

"You!" she pointed him with angry tone. "You let him go! Are you stupid?!"

Hikaru looked around, searching for other person, she might've talked to.

"Oh, c'mon, do I have to draw it for you to understand?! Yeah, you! You with moronic face!"

Hikaru scratched back of his head.

"Ano... I think you should talk more politely to older" he suggested looking away. "Um, did I do something wrong? Sorry if I don't understand, but etto ne... um..." he stammered not knowing, how to excuse himself.

"Please! Maybe you're older, but I think, that cleverer person here is me!" she pointed herself. "And also, if you're too moronic to understand, about what I'm talking, then I'll tell it directly. That idiot, who bumped on you, was my brother" she winced. "He left me, while father ordered him to escort ME to my school. Did you keep up with me?"

He nodded. Hikaru decided, that better'll be if he won't complain or lecture her, 'cause it may not end up well.

"Okay then, you'll escort me" girl stated and folded her arms across her chest.

"Whaa-?!"

"You heard right, you helped my brother, so now you've got to take responsibility" she said and nodded. "It's like compensation for making me late for school."

"How's it late?!" he cried and looked at his wrist-watch. "It's still thirty minutes left... whew..." he sighed with relief.

"So you didn't catch up... My school is almost at the end of Setagaya, while we're in Suginami now. We've got half an hour to get there and you've got to return, right?|

"B-b-b-b-b-but-t-t..." Hikaru stuttered feeling despair falling on his arms together with little girl's arms.

"You'll carry me there" she decided and jumped, so he could catch her legs.

"BUT... "he tried, but girl cut his sentence.

"You'll carry me there, or I'll cry."

"B-b-but... I...!"

"You don't want to see me crying and also... Don't you think, that people will start wondering, what teenage boy did to little and innocent girl, that she's crying...?"

"Ugh, but still..."

He looked defeated, so she took it as a sign of her triumph.

"Oh, and I'm Kohakugawa Kanade, by the way... And that moronic moron, my brother is called commonly Kohakugawa Goutoki, we have weird surname and we know it, but it's all because of our mother... Oi, why're you're still standing here?! Go moron! I can't be late!"

"Why don't you follow your brother, so he'll take you there?" Hikaru hissed, trying to keep calm.

"Too troublesome, he's too clever to help me, as you did, moronic moron..." she sighed. "I taught him too well... It seems, that fate wasn't so generous to give you such a amazing little sister as me~!"

Hikaru didn't know, what he should think now. Paradox chased paradox. Now he felt really grateful, that he had a brother. Hayami was much more better than Kanade. Still, he couldn't believe, that he called him narcistic. He should meet Kanade before.

"Ne, do you have any siblings?"

He stayed silent trying to fasten his pace to the subway station.

"Oi, I asked you a question!" she was angry. She pulled him by hair, till he squeaked and almost let her fall.

"I've a younger brother, a twin brother" he responded and lowered his head. He felt, that this day will only get worse and worse. He was happy, that their first class was with Daiya-sensei. Teacher was always late, so he had a chance to enter class before him.

"A twin brother? That must be nice... My brother is stuupid to the extreme" she pouted. "Though he is still clever enough to run away... Mah, after all he inheirited something from mum..."

"Hm?" Hikaru twithced. He stepped on dangerous ground. "Ano... To what elementary school are you going?" he asked to quickly change the topic.

"Stalker" she stated and her aura darkened.

"H-h-hey! You're the one who asked me for escort! I'm asking 'cause I've got to E-S-C-O-R-T you there!" he reminded her with a little nervous tone. It didn't take long, and Hikaru can hear, that she's laughing.

"I attend Hanakago Elementary School, for your information" she snickered with smile hearable in her voice. "And you attend the same Junior High as my brother, right? You've got the same uniform."

"Erm... yeah... I think so... I don't know him. Maybe he's my senpai or he's from another class. Ano... Can I ask you a question?"

"He's first year and yes, you can. I'll be so benevolent to let you, better be thankful" she snorted and raised her head proudly.

"Why your brother was in such a rush? I know, that he may be late if he'd escort you, but still... He's your brother, right?" Hikaru felt insecure, while talking with her, but still, he wanted an excuse.

"Oh, it's easy" Kanade said. "He hates me, that's first reason, and second reason... I don't really now, 'cause we don't talk much with each other" she snorted again. "He's too moronic to deserve ME talking with him. I don't really care... I just let him be, morons have days like that..."

He seriously wanted to ask, that if she doesn't care, then why she's shaking and ready to cry. But he felt, that unfortunately this matter is between Kohakugawa siblings and it doesn't include him. So, as fast as he could, he started "funny" anecdote. Maybe he was "moronic" in 'Big and marvelous' Kanade's eyes, but he wanted to comfort her, even if it's only a little.

After 10 minutes, they reached subway station. Without a single thought they went in and then Hikaru came to realize, that he's broke. Then Kanade called him moronic and poor moron and bought tickets on her own. Herself, she bought one way ticket, him return ticket.

Except for acrimonious comments from Kanade, they didn't talk much. Hikaru found himself thinking about, what person is Kohakugawa Goutoki, that he left his sister by herself.

They went off and so, he could see buildings of Setagaya. Again, just as fifteen minutes ago, he felt warm solar rays on his face and breathed freely.

"What're you doing moron? I won't go myself... Now hold me in princess style!" she ordered with her hands on hips.

"Why can't you go normally, like other kids?" he moaned tiredly.

She snorted.

"They're just stupid, too stupid to know, how much of bacteria are on ground. It's also dirty if you don't know and I, marvelous I, Kohakugawa Kanade, who let you carry marvelous herself, knows about it and don't want to get dirty. I'm to amazing for that, hohohoho~!" and so, she laughed in weird way, reminding him about Hisui Atasuke.

This explanation... It was too much. He didn't know if he should cry or laugh. He felt, that both are wrong, so he just crouched and let her sit on his arms. Then he stood up, almost losing the balance. He sighed with relief, when he made first few steps successfully.

"Faster! We must get there in five minutes, or else, YOU'RE DEAD!"

"But you're heavy..." he moaned and quickly, regretted his honesty.

Kanade hit him with her school bag in which she must've hold rocks. He cried in pain, while she was laughing and advising him, to not ever call lady "heavy", 'cause he may get hit in place where he wouldn't ever want to get hit. Soon, maybe faster than after five minutes, they were in front of Hanakago Elementary School. Buildings were impressive. It looked like really perstigious school even if it was for kids.

"Whoa... "

"Shut your mouth, or else I'll shut them for you" she hissed. "Put me down."

"Yes ma'am..." he stammered and did as she ordered him. "I hope, that your brother will come for you after your classes will end."

She looked at him with weird grin.

"I don't believe, that I know worse moron, than my brother " Kanade snickered. "Y'know, my brother really doesn't escort me to school, I always go by myself, but today I just felt like having older brother next to me. Eh, well, we're done now. Goodbye mr. Moronic Moron #1~!" she exclaimed and run off to her friends shouting "Rin-chan! Rin-chan! Did you bring my CD's as you promised?!".

Hikaru sweatdropped and facepalmed. He felt ashamed for being tricked by elementary school girl. Then, he sighed and smiled lightly. He didn't know, why he felt amused. This little "adventure" wasn't pleasant, but still brought smile on his face. Then he peeked on his wrist-watch...

"I'M GONNA BE LATE!"

And then, on first break, when he lied exhausted on his desk, Fumi patted his shoulder.

"Oi, Rabbit-kyun, what happened to you? You're not only kanji-freak, but you're never late... Or so I think, 'cause you weren't late on any class from begining of year..."

"Well... It's long story..." he sighed.

"Okay, you can tell it to me, when you want" reminded him Fumi and smiled widely.

"I'll listen to you as well..." said quietly Itsuki, suddenly appearing crouching in front of his desk. Hikaru jumped and screamed shocked. Kirifumi barely stopped him from falling and hitting edge of other desk.

"Sumi...!" Hikaru gasped, trying to catch a breath. "Please... don't do that anymore..." he sighed loudly.

"I'm sorry... It's just a weird thing, that keeps happening to me" he scratched his head, not confident to raise his head.

"Hey, don't be like that" Fumi ruffled his hair. "You're not the only one. When I was standing in huuuge queue yesterday morning, there was a guy, who believed, that I was a lamp" tall boy puffed out his cheeks. "That was harsh..."

And so, both Hikaru and Itsuki laughed at him. Fumi tried to convince them, how cruel fate is, that even such a height can be a defect.

"Hm, I'd like to be tall as you, Fumi-san" Itsuki admitted. "Then... Maybe people would notice me more often."

"But people tends to not notice me too" Hikaru stammered. "It's true. Sometimes, when I stay in queue and they won't think, that I'm a lamp, they would just bump onto me. I sit in front of teacher's desk, but he didn't notice me, when I raised my hand. One day I was even locked up in jaintor, and no one has ever beaten me in hide and seek! "

Itsuki smiled at his friends attempts to comfort him. Well, he didn't know if Hikaru or Fumis' lack of presence was so big, as his, but still it was... nice. He thought, that people notice them more often because of their personalities. Hikaru was nice, sympathic, intelligent, polite and somehow, weirdly bright. Fumi also had that type of aura around him. He was cheerful, lazy and easy-going, people couldn't bring themselves to hate him.

Itsuki looked around and sometimes stopped on silhouettes of particulary students. There were few of them, which had similiar aura to his new friends. Then his gaze accosted person at the corridor. He saw tall boy with gold hair, he was accompanied by group of girls, whose eyes were only for him. Then boy tripped, but caught a balance quickly. Girls went ahead, not looking at him. Boy quickly caught up with them and again they looked at him. It seemed, as if they didn't notice his momentary disappearance.

Itsuki frowned. Maybe it was his imagination. He then turned his head to his friends and tried to keep up with their talk.

...

Wheeew~! It was a good chapter... in my imagination XD

Oh c'mon I just like being falsely modest XD... 'kay I'm not that stupid. Here we go. New characters and muuuch more adventures. After all, they've got to find members. Now there're three of them + maybe (of course, not maybe XD) Atasuke. And there's also mysterious Kohakugawa Goutoki :D I know, he's got weird surname, but wait and it will be explained ^^

I promised character's bios. I'll firstly write main characters' bios. About Goutoki, Momoka, Hayami, Kanade and Mimi - I'll write them later, when they'll appear more often. I'll just remind you, how do they look.

Then...

**Hikaru:**

**Name:** Hikaru

**Surname:** Sawashiro

**Kanji:** 運白 光

**Age:** 13

**Date of birth:** 15th June *(Also my birthday XD)

**Gender:** Male

**Height:** 156 cm (the same as mine ;-;)

**Weight:** 48 kg (unfortunately, not the same as mine ToT)

**Bloody type:** Brh+

**Team:** (in process) Miyabe

**Position:** ?

**Talent:** ?

**Hair color:** platinium blonde, almost white.

**Eye color:** light yellow, sligtly honey-ish brown.

**Characteristics: **He thinks two times, before he says something. He tries to be nice to everyone. He's polite and patient, sometimes submissive. It's easy to manipulate him. He's actually pretty clever and intelligent. He's hesistant and don't know, how to behave in particular situations. He's good listener, empathic and sensitive guy, who don't likes to be in center of attention.

**Fumi:**

**Name:** Kirifumi

**Surname:** Genbuyama

**Kanji:** 玄武山 霧踏み

**Age:** 13

**Date of birth:** 29th march (my younger brother's birthday XD)

**Gender:** Male

**Height:** 182 cm

**Weight:** 75 kg

**Bloody type:** Rh+

**Team:** (in process) Miyabe

**Position:** ?

**Talent:** ?

**Hair color:** Very light brown.

**Eye color:** caramel-brown

**Characteristics: **Easy-going, nice, cheerful, lazy and full of ideas Fumi is a person, who can't be hated. He's really tall, but sometimes people tends to not notice him. He has laid-back aura around him. He's a person, who'll help you without any conditions. He's known and sociable person, who is mostly associated by name. He's from that type of people, who doesn't listen to others and go further, no matter, how hard it seems to be. If he decides something, he won't give up. He likes good jokes, sleeping, junk food and basketball.

**Itsuki:**

**Name:** Itsuki

**Surname:** Sumikawa

**Kanji:** 炭川 伊月

**Age:** 13

**Date of birth:** 13th January

**Gender:** Male

**Height:** 145 cm

**Weight:** 38 kg

**Bloody type:** Arh-

**Team:** (in process) Miyabe

**Position:** ?

**Talent:** ?

**Hair color:** Black

**Eye color:** black

**Characteristics: **Itsuki is a quiet guy, who tends to apologize for everything. He, just like Kuroko from original series, has lack of presence and isn't noticable, more than Hikaru or Fumi. He's nice, but when he's upset, he can be rude and nasty. He likes maths and other science subjects. He's not a sociable person and is not good with making friends. He's introvertic, but tries to change himself.

**Hisui Atasuke - **he has shoulder lenght sea green hair and the same eyes. His skin is pale, similiar to alabaster. He's taller than Hikaru, he's 162 cm. He's slim and lean. His birthday's 1st October. He's in track and field club. His personality is a little twisted. He's similiar to Hyuuga and Sakurai, he has two personalities. One, he shows to everyone, he's nice, small and sweet person almost like angel, but when someone upsets him, he turns into his normal personality and is nasty, honest (it's not his good point), rude and finds himself as a king (similiar to Tadase's change into Kiseki for ones, who watched Shugo Chara).

**Kurihara Mimi - **she's tall girl (172 cm) with brown hair most of time held in high ponytail. She's captain of track and field club. She's nice person, similiar to Fumi. She's serious and crude, also responsible, which made her really good captain and mother-like figure for others. Though she didn't tell about it to anyone, she's a pathetic when it comes to love. She can fall in love within few seconds, mostly because of looks and attitiude of that person. The only one, she's confessed her feelings is Atasuke, who rejected her cruelly. Her birthday's 18th Febuary. She's second year.

**Sekiei Momoka - **tall girl (174 cm), with light pink hair and marvelous blue-sky like eyes. She likes to chew grass' blades.

**Kohakugawa Goutoki - **tall boy (186 cm), he has messy dirty-blonde hair and sea blue eyes. He "hates" his sister and haven't join any club yet.

**Kohakugawa Kanade - **Goutoki's sister, she's Hanakago elementary school student. She has the same gold hair as her brother and sea-blue eyes. Her personality is spoiled-princess-like.

**Sawashiro Hayami **- he's Hikaru's younger twin brother. He's mysterious person with ironic sense of humor. He cares a lot about his older brother and is not pleased, that his brother joined basketball club. He may be a little overprotective and is really serious person. He's model student, but also some sort of bad boy. He has black hair and gold-honey-ish eyes. He was born ten minutes after Hikaru.

Ah~! Also, about that at the begining. Words written by cursive, it's hint of relationship between two crucial characters. It'll be revealed later, between what characters.

c) I don't own Kuroko no Basuke, Tadatoshi Fujimaki does.


End file.
